The Inner Me
by MadHatter66
Summary: What if Naruto awoke his own little "Ability" he never new he had on a mission. What if he remembered thing he wasn't supposed to. Darker Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but I do own myself

Note: this is before the Chuunin Exams and the Wave Arc.

* * *

This was not a good day for Naruto. It was his first C-rank mission, find some bandits that were causing trouble on the boarder of Konoha and Kuse (1) and capture them. The bandits were easy to beat, but we didn't know that there we're Iwa ninja with them. Now Sasuke and Kakashi are fighting against the Iwa ninja, and Naruto and Sakura had a problem. Sakura got her leg broken by one of the Iwa ninja's attacks and Naruto couldn't help Sakura move. Why you may ask, because he was holding up a giant chunk off cliff that an Iwa tried to crush them with. The problem was that, in time, it would. Kakashi and Sasuke were too far away to see them and Naruto's Chakra enhanced body was starting to give out.

_"Damn, I can't use the __Kage__Bunshin__ and I'm running out of Chakra" _Naruto thought as his arms started to give way and shake

"S-Sakura, can you move?" he asks looking down at Sakura, who was trying to stop the bleeding from her right leg

"No, the bone is broken, I can't even crawl" she says and Naruto's arms give way. He quickly puts his head down and catches it with his shoulders, still trying to keep it up. He lets out a yelp of pain as it hits his shoulders, hearing something snap.

"Hurry up Kakashi-sensei, I can't hold on much longer" he says as he starts grinding his teeth, his knees shaking

------With Kakashi--------------

He was just finishing off the last three of the nine Iwa that attacked them. He dodged ones kunai and started doing hand seals. He held on hand to his mouth and called out

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and spits out a giant fireball at the Iwa ninja and only hit one as the other two dodged left and right. But as the one on the left dodged, he got hit by a kunai in the arm. The ninja pulls out the kunai and looks in the direction of where the kunai came from. He sees Sasuke staring at him with a smirk and he becomes angry.

'I'll get you for that, you little shit!" he yells as he throws the kunai back at him and starts making seals and slams his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Iwaryuudan!" (2) He yells as a stone dragon rises from the ground and launches itself at Sasuke. Sasuke jumps to the right, trying to avoid the dragon, but finds the dragon following him. Kakashi sees this and intercepts the dragon, his right hand giving off electricity and the sound of chirping birds.

"Chidori!" he yells as he thrusts his hand into the head of the dragon and cuts right through it. The Iwa ninja jump back and the uninjured on smirks.

"So you stopped that attack, but what about the other one?" he says as he points over to a cliff far away from the battle field and then Kakashi sees it. He sees Naruto and Sakura under the giant chunk off rock, which Naruto was still holding up.

"NARUTO, SAKURA!" he yells as his eyes widen and he starts running towards them. Until he was stopped by a giant wall rising out of the ground and blocking him off.

"No you don't, we aren't done" says the injured Iwa ninja

_"Hold on guys, I'll be there soon" _thinks Kakashi as he starts doing seals

---------------With Naruto and Sakura-------------

"No, they blocked him off!" yells Sakura, scared out off her mind

_"No, this isn't the end, it can't be" _Naruto thinks as his body starts giving out

-----In Naruto's mind------

It was a dark sewer looking place with water up to a person's ankles. Two things stood out in this place. One, being a giant wooden cage with a paper seal on it which housed a giant nine tailed fox demon. The second, being a big metal door which had had big locks and chains. The sound of something hitting the door from the other side could be heard and the door shock with every hit. The great demon was very agitated by this.

**"WILL YOU STOP THAT ANNOYING BANGING!" **the demon yells from its cage

**"YOU WONT ESCAPE THAT ROOM, YOU NEVER WILL!" **it yells and the banging only gets louder

**"You don't see me ramming my cage do ****ya****, and he thinks by just doing that he'll escape ha!" **the demon says to himself chuckling a bit and then the banging stops. The demon lets out a sigh if relief.

**"About time he gave u****.."****Bang!**** The demon groans Bang!**

**"He just wont ****st****.."****Bang!**a lock flies off the door and the demon's eyes widen. **Bang!**Another lock flies off and with a piece of chain.

**"It-It can't be, HE'S ESCAPING" BANG!, BANG!, BANG!,** the banging gets harder and dents start forming. Chains and locks are sent fling into the water until finally. **BANG!**** Splash!**, the door flies off and crashes into the water. The demon looks into the room and sees a large creature, but only its outline.

"What did you say about not escaping?" the creature asks it a both human and animalistic voice .

------Back with Naruto-----

Naruto's eyes widen and his body starts shaking.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells as Naruto starts shaking. Naruto's body starts to grow, his upper body growing bigger and more muscular.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yells as he lifts the chunk of rock off his shoulders and holds it above his head. He bends his arms again and with a yell, almost like a roar, throws the chunk of cliff into the air and sailing at where Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting the Iwa ninja at. Naruto then hunches over, his body still changing, and lets out a yell of pure pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

-----With Kakashi--------

Kakashi was fighting the two and was getting pushed back. The two were giving him no room to breath and were wearing him down. All he needed was an opening. And then he got his wish. Something caused the top section of the wall to collapse and put some distance between them. But what happened next surprised them all. A heavy amount of chakra was being released and was coming towards them.

_"Please be an ally" _hopes Kakashi and feels the source of the chakra draw closer and closer, until they find it standing on the wall. But there was a reaction from Sasuke and the Iwa ninja's that was not expected.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

* * *

Ohhh, cliffhanger

What could it be, or who?

Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, but I do own myself.

* * *

Before we get to seeing what Naruto looks like now, let's go back to that moment after he threw that giant chunk of rock.

--------Flashback-5 min.-------

_Naruto__ was in great pain, his entire body felt like it was breaking. The pain was so excruciatingly painful, he blacked out for a minute._

_-----Mindscape-----_

_Naruto__ woke up in water and found him self lying down. He brings himself back to his feet and sees he's in a sewer._

_"Where am I?" he asks himself not expecting an answer, but he gets one._

_**"This is you're mind, **__**Gaki**__**!" **__says the giant demon that was behind him. __Naruto's__ eyes widen as he turns around and sees the great fox demon known as __Kyuubi__But his face goes from shock to amusement when he noticed something. It was sealed in a cage._

_"I thought I was in trouble for a second" he says, letting out a sigh of relief and then he sees the demon smirk._

_**"Oh, how wrong you are" **__the demon says as its red chakra starts leaking out between the bars and forming claws_

_**"DIE HUMAN!"**__ it yells as the claws lunge at him. Before he can move, they send him flying into a pipe. He tries getting back up, but finds himself unable to move his legs. He looks down at his legs and sees the red chakra holding him there and moving up his body. The demon starts laughing as the red chakra travels up his arms and chest._

_**"Soon, freedom will be mine!" **__he yells as it completely covers __Naruto__. But something happens that he didn't expect. __A shrieking sound __roared through the sewers of __Naruto's__ mind. The shriek was loud enough to cause __Kyuubi__ to lose control of its hold on __Naruto__. The red chakra receded back to __Kyuubi__ and __Naruto__ slumped to the floor._

_**"Who did that?" **__the demon asks itself, angry that it lost its focus_

_"I did" a tiny voice says from an empty side of the sewers._

_**"COMW OUT HERE!" **__the demon yells, getting angrier by the second.__ T__he sound of splashing is heard as the person walks over towards them. But the surprise was that it was a child, but who he looked like was scary. The child had wild blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt that was torn in half in the front. The child's close were dirty and blood stained. But what really __stood out were the whisker marks on his cheeks and __a strange device, which resembled a loud speaker, in the center of his chest. The child stopped at __Kyuubi's__ cage and smiled._

_"Hi, __Kyu-chan__" the child says, and __Naruto__ started laughing. __Kyuubi__ just got angrier by the second and finally roared, expelling mass amounts of killer intent. __Naruto__ stopped laughing but the child just smiled._

_"Oh, nice one, my turn!" he says, excited. He taps the speaker device in his chest and odd looking tattoo marks, in the shape of spirals, start moving from his back to his face and chest._

_"Now here's a real roar!" he says and then takes in a deep breath. __Naruto__, for some odd reason, covers his ears and the child lets out a roar that sounded like a thousand lions roaring at the same time and enough killer intent that could stop an army in there tracks.__ When the child finishes the "Oh-so-great-__Kyuubi__", was shaking and bleeding from the ears. The child just grinned as the marks receded back towards his back. The child turns around and runs over to __Naruto__. The child stops and stars at him, still with the grin._

_"About time you got here, you're late" the child says as he looks up at __Naruto_

_"Late for what?" he asks, thinking he missed something_

_"Late to remember, duh" the child says as __Naruto__ just looks at him not getting it. The kid made a hand gesture to kneel down, and __Naruto__ did so. The child put his hand on __Naruto's__ forehead and __Naruto__ was mentally assaulted with images and memories. __He first remembers himself, as a child, strapped to a table hooked up to machines. The next memories are of being in a cell with other children. He remembers there names. _

_"__Jiroubou__….__Tayuya__…__Sakon__Ukon__…. __Kidoumaru__!" he says remembering them all. He remembers a man implanting a strange machine into his chest. He remembers getting something called a "Curse Mark"__ and then he remembers his only friend there._

_"K…Karin" _

_The final thing he remembers is the name of the man who did this all too him._

_"OROCHIMARUUUU!!!!" he yells out in anger and hate. With that one yell, he woke up._

_----Real World---_

_Naruto__ woke up with a look of anger and jumped up. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was taller. His hands went to his jacket and unzipped it, tossing it to the side. He pulls out a kunai from his pouch and slices the front of his shirt open. He sees that his body lost all fat is had and only left toned muscle. He then grabbed the center of his chest and grabbed the skin, but it wasn't skin. He pulled and this weird plastic like chunk popped out of his chest and he saw …….. __it__ was true. It the center of his chest was a speaker, looking to have grown with his body. Another quick memory went through his head and he smirked. He grabbed the center of his left hand and pulled. Another plastic like piece popped out__ and showed a small speaker in his hand. He repeated the process with his right hand and then walked to __where Sakura was. He sees her staring at him, staring at his chest, at the speaker. He just sighs and picks her up bridal style, making sure he didn't hit the injury on her leg._

_"__Naruto__…what was that?" she asked, not understanding what had happened_

_"Nothing, just remembering some things" he says as he turns and was about to leave. But he saw one of the __Iwa__ ninja, who they thought was dead, getting up, pulling the kunai out of his chest. _

_"I'll kill you both!" he yells as he charges_

_"Sakura, cover you're ears" he whispers to her, and she does as she's told. __Naruto__ raises points his right hand at the __Iwa__ ninja, while still holding up Sakura, and says his attack._

_"Sonic Bullet" he says and, from his hand, the sound of a plane turbine roars at the ninja. The raw force of the sound created the image of white rings shooting from his hand__, making it look like there was a solids attack. The other ninja didn't stand a chance. When the attack hit, he was sent flying back, coughing up blood. The ninja started convulsing and then he stopped, he was dead. __Naruto__ didn't even give the body a second glance as he ran past it and towards where he had seen __Kakashi_

_"I hope we make it in time" he says as he starts adding chakra to his body, making himself move faster. The raw chakra his body was giving out gave his the image of a wild animal. All Sakura could think when she looked at __Naruto__ was_

_"Is this really __Naruto__" They somehow ended up on the top of the wall and the shout of "What the hell is that was all" was the only thing that brought her back to her senses._

I know, odd

But still give it a chance

Don't' forget to review

__


	3. Chpt2 Take:2

I don't own Naruto, but I do own myself.

Re-did because I wanted something different…..that and I hit a wall with the sonic speaker weapon…really doesn't fit his style, but this does.

* * *

Before we get to seeing what Naruto looks like now, let's go back to that moment after he threw that giant chunk of rock.

--------Flashback-5 min.-------

_Naruto__ was in great pain, his entire body felt like it was breaking. The pain was so excruciatingly painful, he blacked out for a minute._

_-----Mindscape-----_

_Naruto__ woke up in water and found him self lying down. He brings himself back to his feet and sees he's in a sewer._

_"Where am I?" he asks himself not expecting an answer, but he gets one._

_**"This is you're mind, **__**Gaki**__**!" **__says the giant demon that was behind him. __Naruto's__ eyes widen as he turns around and sees the great fox demon known as __Kyuubi__But his face goes from shock to amusement when he noticed something. It was sealed in a cage._

_"I thought I was in trouble for a second" he says, letting out a sigh of relief and then he sees the demon smirk._

_**"Oh, how wrong you are" **__the demon says as its red chakra starts leaking out between the bars and forming claws_

_**"DIE HUMAN!"**__ it yells as the claws lunge at him. Before he can move, they send him flying into a pipe. He tries getting back up, but finds himself unable to move his legs. He looks down at his legs and sees the red chakra holding him there and moving up his body. The demon starts laughing as the red chakra travels up his arms and chest._

_**"Soon, freedom will be mine!" **__he yells as it completely covers __Naruto__. But something happens that he didn't expect. __A__n aura of madness__, power__, and the urge to kill __fills the sewer along with the laughter of a madman__, making even the __Kyuubi__ shake__Kyuubi__ looks at the __Naruto__ and sees that, he's the one causing it. __Naruto's__ eyes were dilated; the veins in his neck and face pulsing so hard that they could bee seen. In a flash, __Naruto's__ chakra began to flare wildly, pushing away __Kyuubi's__ chakra__. In another flash, __Naruto's__ body became cocooned in blue chakra. In the cocoon, __Narutos__' mind gets assaulted with memories of his past that were locked away. __He first remembers himself, as a child, strapped to a table hooked up to machines. The next memories are of being in a cell with other children. He remembers there names_

_"__Jiroubou__….__Tayuya__…__Sakon__Ukon__…. __Kidoumaru__!" he says__ inside the cocoon, r__emembering them all. He remembers getting something called a "Curse Mark"__ and then he remembers his only friend there._

_"K…Karin" _

_He remembers how countless doctors stuck needles in him, injecting him with various chemicals. __The final thing he remembers is the name of the man who did this all too him._

_"OROCHIMARUUUU!!!!" he yells out in anger and hate__ as the cocoon explodes. Now __Naruto__ wasn't just __Naruto__, he was a new man. He went from short to __gigantic;__he was at least 9 ft tall now. His hair grew down to his back, and his muscles grew to fit his body, now tone and strong. __Naruto__ looks at __Kyuubi__ and glares at the beast._

_"You have no power over me demon, I am my own man" he says as he feels himself waking up._

_----Real World---_

_Naruto's__ eyes open, and the first thing he sees is Sakura's face, who was looking at him, worried. He sits up and notices that he has to look down to look at Sakura. He looks at his body and sees that what happened in his mind, happened for real._

_"__Naruto__, what the hell happened to you?" Sakura asks him and all he could do is shrug his shoulders._

_"No clue, but whatever happened, it saved our lives" He says as he stands up, wobbling slightly._

_"Damn, I'm a freaking giant now…..this so won't help my ninja career" He says as he looked down at Sakura, who was looking up at him._

_"__Especially when you can't reach the enemy__.."__ says Sakura, gripping her now bandaged leg. __Naruto__ then bends down to look at her, then her leg._

_"We need to take you to __Kakashi__-sensei" he says as he picks up Sakura, who jumped slightly. He turns around and was about to walk towards the battle field, but stops when he sees one of the "dead" __Iwa__ ninja gets up with kunai in his hands._

_"Shit…need a …weapo..." he says but stops when he sees one of the defeated __Iwa__ ninja's weapons sticking out if the ground next to him. It was a large, spiked metal club with a ring at the end of the handle like a kunai had. _

_"Perfect!" he says as he cradles Sakura in his left arm as he lifts the giant weapon with his right like it was nothing._

_"Ether this is very light or I got very strong" he says as he lifts it onto his shoulder and dashes at the __Iwa__ ninja, almost like a flash. Before the __Iwa__ ninja could counter or put up a guard, __Naruto__ raised the metal club above his __head and brought it down onto the ninja's head, crushing his skull. The __Iwa__ ninja drops, bleeding from the head and __Naruto__ looks at the club, he sees the other ninjas' blood on it, and then looks at Sakura, who was shaking at the sight of the dead body._

_"It needed to be done, it was ether us or him" __Naruto__ says as he lifts the club onto his shoulder and runs it the direction of __Kakashi__ and __Sasuke_

_"Is this really __Naruto__"__ Sakura thinks to herself as she looks up at __Naruto__, seeing a new __Naruto_

_"It was him or us, __Naruto's__ right but why didn't he show any emotion when he killed him?" she asks herself mentally as __Naruto__ ran._

_"Is he hiding his emotions so I won't get worried?" she thinks to herself, but is pulled from her thoughts by a cry of "What the hell is that!?__".__ She then realizes that they were on top of the wall, but she didn't feel the jump._

_"What happened to you __Naruto__?"_

I know, odd

But still give it a chance

Don't' forget to review and tell me if I should keep the old idea, or use his one.

__


	4. Poll

Ok, I got this idea when I came home from school. I could ether

Use the old idea

Use the new idea

Or

Combine the two ideas

So still review, give me you're idea…and personally I'm for the combo but 77 says I should let you decide, so…..

REVIEW OR I'LL CHOSE IT MYSELF!


End file.
